The present invention relates to telecommunications and especially to a communication device that comprises a first part, a second part, coupling means for coupling the first and the second part while allowing a mutual movement about a hinged joint, and a connection point for an insertable plug.
The trend in telecommunications is towards a collaboration of different media types, e.g. voice, data and video. In consequence, the use and configuration of communication devices is diversifying, and especially a need for a sizeable display increases. A screen is typically a sensitive element and it is therefore preferably arranged on a surface of the device that can be covered when the display is not accessed, e.g. when the device is in a pocket. Even without any sensitive components in the inner surface, a structure with some kind of moving housing is often preferred since it allows smaller design and protects privacy of a discussion when opened. In such solutions, some type of hinging that allows the two parts to be pivoted into open and closed positions is used.
The housing of a communication device generally comprises one or more connection points for external releasable connectors, generally in the bottom of the device. For instance, the battery of the device is typically loaded using a charger that is connected to the device by a cable plugged into a connection point. Sometimes the device is also connectable to an external device, e.g. an additional user interface or a computer by a releasable cable.
In prior art, connectors for plugs are typically placed inside a hole in the bottom end, top end or in the sides of the device. When the device comprises a two-part structure where the parts are pivotable in relation to each other, a plug in the bottom end and in the lower part of the sides interferes with the pivoting movement. Whenever a moving housing is used, the connector must be placed not to obstruct the movement, or it must be assumed that the plug is always pulled out if it is in the way. Especially in solutions where a relatively large pivoting movement (e.g. with an opening angle of over 180 degrees between the parts) is necessary, placing the connectors in the bottom end or in the sides of the device is impractical or even impossible. Having connectors in the top end of the device is equally impractical since mobile devices are typically very small and light and a cable hanging and twisting in the top end greatly inconveniences the handling and holding of the device.
Now a communication device has been invented where the above noted problem of placing the connectors in a device with a moving housing is obviated or at least mitigated. According to the first aspect of the invention the communication device comprises a first part; a second part; coupling means for coupling the first and the second part and allowing a mutual movement about a hinged joint; a connection point for an insertable plug; and is characterised in that said connection point is arranged into said coupling means and the connection point substantially coincides with the hinged joint of the device.
In the invented device the connection point is arranged to the axis around which the pivoting movement occurs. The connector is placed at the hinged joint or to the hinged joint. With such an arrangement the connection will not interfere with the pivoting movement nor will it complicate handling and holding of the device. The space needed for connectors and the hinge mechanism inside the device is decreased. Furthermore, the invented solution facilitates an arrangement where separate connectors are placed in the hinged joint and under it. With such an arrangement the different parts in a two-part structure can have independent inputs and outputs through one point of connection. In general, enhanced freedom of design is accomplished.